Under This Moon
by Shard's Angel
Summary: Brian is a vampire who has turned Justin into one, but doesn't remember it. A year later they meet again...


Under This Moon

A/N: _So_ sorry I haven't posted anything in a really long time, it's just that whenever I start something and I read it over again it sounds stupid. Hopefully this one is the least of my latest blunders, as I have already scrapped a fic I rewrote twice...guilty look.

* * *

Sharp eyes watched silently from the top of a building as its prey walked down a deserted alley. A thin moist tongue ran over pointed fangs as the eyes darkened with hunger. The owner of the eyes had been waiting patiently all night for this, for the chance to take his victim before draining the deliciously warm blood from that pulsing neck he'd sensed miles away.

Strong lithe muscles tightened as the victim drew closer. If he had a pulse it would have been pumping with anticipation, the thought of a fresh feeding was almost enough to make him lose his controlled concentration.

When the victim was nearly right below him he lightly jumped from his perch and let gravity pull him to his target. After the moment of impact the next several minutes were a blur of ripping clothes, pressing into the brick wall of the alley, and rocking to an age -old rhythm programmed from birth.

Once his sexual need was met it was time to finish the job. As the victim leaned panting on the wall he sank his fangs into the exposed and waiting neck. Tasting the coppery taste of blood hit his throat he started sucking, feeling his victim weaken underneath him. It only took a few minutes before every last drop of blood was sucked clean out and the victim collapsed to the ground dead.

Straightening up he licked his lips as he zipped himself up, satiated and full for the time being. Leaving his victim's body on the ground, Brian strode into the night.

* * *

"Brian, you're back!" Brian hadn't taken two steps into his clan's territory before a smaller vampire ambushed him.

"Yes Mikey, I'm back. Glad to see you haven't sent out a search party." Brian brushed him off quickly before walking away with a sigh, wondering how the hell his clan had picked this one up.

Brian's clan, one of the biggest ones existing, had a whole forest, field, and hilltop in their territory. What set his clan apart from others however was not the size or land, but the vampires in it. Brian had been very particular when building up his clan, every single vampire in it had to be gay. Just a personal preference of his, didn't want any nasty breeders around to make him nauseous after all.

"Brian," a tall muscular vampire approached him as he walked through the field filled with vampires getting ready to mate. It had been a slow hunting season and the vampires had gotten restless, so Brian told them to start fucking like they were born to do.

"What is it Ben?" Brian asked, growling at a writhing pair that nearly tripped him.

"We caught a sacrifice and thought you might like it." Ben gestured to the top of the hill where a large bloodstained stone rested on the pillowy grass.

Brian glanced up and caught sight of a flash of skin in the sun. Even though he'd just had a kill he could feel his fangs itching to rip into more flesh. Without saying a word to his companion Brian switched courses and started up the hill.

Dusk had come upon him when he reached the top, stopping momentarily to take a look at tonight's sacrifice. The victim was chained tightly to the rock that had seen many deaths before and had his head bowed.

When Brian stepped forward he nearly reeled right back when two icy blue eyes pierced right through his and straight into the depths of something deep inside him that he had shared with no one before.

Shrugging off the sudden paralyzed feeling that had washed over his body, Brian took a good look at his captive. Pale skin as ethereal as the moonlight, blonde hair shimmering like sunlight dancing off a body of water, the only thing about the boy that didn't fit the angelic picture was the eyes. His eyes, though blue as the bluest ocean, were as cold as glaciers.

Snapping himself back into predator mode, Brian started walking forward, licking his lips at the thought of piercing his fangs through the smooth pale expanse of the blonde's neck.

"Save it." Brian was halted once again in his tracks when the blonde spoke. His voice was cold and hard, the exact opposite from what Brian had expected to come out of the soft looking body.

"I don't think you realize your position here." Brian tried to regain control of the situation but was easily thwarted by those cool eyes giving him a look clearly telling him to shut it.

"You're going to have your way with me before you suck my body dry of blood and then leave me here on the rock so that the rest of your clan can watch wild animals tear at my body. Am I right?" the blonde asked in a bored voice.

Brian was shocked into silence, not knowing what to make of this blonde creature before him.

"You sure don't have a good memory." The blonde noted as he leaned back against the stone he remained chained to.

Brian was getting a major headache from this kid and was about to demand what the fuck he was talking about when the blonde's perfectly shaped lips parted to reveal a pair of pointed, undeniably vampire, fangs.

"What the fucking-? Who the hell captured you?" Brian was going to kill whoever had taken this vampire without knowing he was a vampire. If his clan realized he was missing and raged war on his clan…

"Relax, I don't belong to a clan." The blonde seemed to be able to read Brian's mind. "Since you only turned me a year ago I haven't had much time to recuperate and get my life straightened out, let alone find a clan who'll take someone like me."

"Wait, _what?!_" Brian _never_ let a victim live, he had always made sure that his victims died, not turn into a vampire for fucking hell's sake!

The blonde sighed before beckoning Brian closer. "I'm chained up, how the hell do you think I'll attack? Bite?" he rolled his eyes when Brian hesitated. Brian hissed in warning at the blonde before warily walking forward to crouch down in front of him. "What happened to all the confidence?" the blonde teased before touching his forehead to Brian's.

The second their foreheads met Brian's mind was flooded with the blonde's memories of the night Brian had attacked him. Brian had been completely stoned in the club he's gone to to get away from the clan for a while, when he'd caught sight of a very delicious looking blonde. They'd danced to a few songs, bodies pressed together tightly and moving in perfect sync with each other.

Brian had wanted the boy like nothing before, but he had to get back to the clan before sunrise and it was already very late into the night. Resigning to simply suck the boy dry, Brian had bent to the boy's neck and just punctured the skin when something overwhelming knocked into every particle of his body. Brian had drunk the blonde's blood with more pleasure and fervor than he had anyone else's, but he couldn't drink the amount it would take to kill the boy. He didn't know why but he just couldn't.

The scene he was seeing suddenly flashed to a hospital where the blonde was just waking up months later and realizing what happened. He'd rushed to the closest mirror and stared at his reflection as he opened his mouth to reveal his new fangs. Tearing his eyes away from the mirror after a good long while the blonde had looked down and placed a hand over his heart. When he'd kept his hand there for two minutes and hadn't felt a beat he finally accepted it, he was a vampire.

All of a sudden Brian was back on top of the hill and looking into the eyes he now knew as Justin's as he pulled back. Justin cocked his head to the side a bit and watched Brian for his reaction.

"So why didn't you kill me?" Justin asked, voicing the question that had screamed through his mind ever since he'd woken up and realized the life he knew before was shattered and gone.

Brian didn't answer right away. He had a feeling, no, he _knew_ why. He just couldn't believe it. After all these years of thinking it impossible… Deciding to see for himself if it was true or not while sober, Brian leaned in and took a tentative sniff at Justin's neck.

Feeling that overwhelming feeling come over him and wake up feelings and needs Brian didn't even know he had, he didn't hesitate in licking Justin's neck.

"_Hey!"_ Justin exclaimed indignantly, losing his cool exterior momentarily. "You already turned me you fucking ass-" Brian silenced him with a smoldering kiss, nipping at his lips before running his tongue over them.

When Brian pulled back Justin was gasping a little in shock. Something had surged through him the moment Brian's lips met his, and it felt both terrifying and undeniably right. Justin looked up at Brian questioningly and Brian leaned forward again for Justin to take a small whiff of his neck. The instant he caught Brian's heady mixture of alluring scents Justin felt a growl coming from his chest.

"See what I-" Brian's words were cut short by the other vampire sucking and licking desperately at his neck. "Whoa! Slow down there before you tear my neck up." Brian pried Justin off only to have the blonde latch onto his lips.

Brian's fingers fumbled to get the chain binding Justin to the rock undone, and pretty soon fell back onto the grass with a very needy blonde on top of him. "Justin." Brian gasped out as the blonde tore Brian's shirt off with his fangs, nearly nicking the skin underneath.

Never in all his hundred some years did Brian imagine his lifemate to be so beautiful, strong, and _hot_. It seemed the blonde was everywhere on his body at once, tongue tickling behind the ear while somehow also licking over taut nipples, fingers nimbly undoing pants and pulling out his freely leaking cock.

'Please watch the fangs.' Brian mentally pleaded before all thoughts were engulfed along with his dick. Justin's mouth was undoubtedly the best thing to ever touch Brian. It somehow drew deep guttural moans out of Brian that the world had never heard before as he arched his back to get closer to that mouth. Full lips were squeezing the shaft, hot tongue licking up from the bas and occasionally reaching down to fondle Brian's full sac.

"Oh god, Jus," Brian had never been brought to the edge this fast before, but right before he fell off the cliff Justin suddenly stopped. Brian lifted his head from the ground and was about to growl, when he noticed that the blonde had somehow become as naked as he was and was positioning himself over Brian's shaft.

Justin's mouth was the second best thing to ever touch Brian; the first was his ass. It was so silky and hot and _tight_. Brian actually cried out when Justin fully impaled himself. As Justin started moving his ass up and down Brian's cock, Brian leaned up on his forearms so he could suck at Justin's nipples, chest, and abdomen as the blonde rocked against him.

"Bri!" Brian could tell that Justin was close and locked the blonde's lips with his as they rode out the waves crashing through them harder than they ever had before.

Justin collapsed onto Brian's chest, both of them breathing hard. Brian was staring up at the sky, mind completely void of everything but the feeling that was left.

Feeling a slight vibration against his chest, Brian lifted his head to see Justin's nestled into his neck with his eyes closed. The vibrating had been Justin purring in contentment. For once not in a hurry to get rid of the person he'd just fucked, Brian wrapped his arms securely around Justin's body and held him tight until the sweat thinly coating their bodies cooled.

* * *

"You know Brian, I think this is the first time since I woke up that I've actually been happy." Justin was saying as he and Brian made their slow way down from the hill to join the rest of the clan in the field lined with merrily burning torches to chase away some of the night's shadows.

"I'm glad to hear that Sunshine." Brian smiled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller vampire. Truth be told, this was the first time in a long time he felt even remotely happy as well. Growing up in a house colder than anything Brian had never even entertained the thought that maybe, just maybe, someday he'd find someone who could truly make him happy. And that was what Justin was to him, his soul, happiness, life, everything.

When they approached the large ring of waiting vampires, soft murmurs and whispers could be heard as they watched their coldhearted bastard of a leader with his arms around a small blonde. The quiet musings were instantly silenced when the pair entered the middle of the circle and Brian turned his normal steely gaze to them.

"My clan, tonight marks a new era in our long history, for I have found my lifemate. From now on you will all not only look to me for guidance, but him as well. And if anyone has any problems with that they can speak up now rather than get their throats ripped apart later." Brian looked over his silent clan, his eyes daring any of them to say anything.

"You have got to be kidding me."

A collective gasp came from the vampires as they all scurried to one side of the circle, leaving one standing by himself for Brian to slowly turn his deadly calm gaze to.

"Mikey, I believe you have some kind of objection you'd like to voice?" His voice was calm but anyone who knew him even a little could tell that extreme anger and thirst for bloodshed hid right under that exterior.

"He's just a kid, how could you choose _him_ as a lifemate?" Mikey demanded, glaring at Justin and baring his fangs a little in challenge.

Brian would like nothing more than for Justin to fight this vampire who dared to speak out against him and put him in his place, but he also didn't want to put Justin, a vampire of only one year, into a situation like that where he might get hurt. But judging by the silent bristling of his partner Brian had a feeling Justin was ready to give it a try.

"If you want to talk out to a leader I do believe it means you're initiating a fight." Justin growled, walking out of Brian's protective hold and crouching down a bit into his natural stance that came with being a vampire. The other vampires formed their ring up again around the two circling vampires and Brian watched from the sidelines with slight amusement dancing in his hazel eyes.

Justin hissed and bared his teeth and Mikey hissed right back. The two of them were about the same height, but Mikey didn't have the wiry muscles that rippled over Justin's frame and clung on tightly. Once they'd circled each other a few times, marking out each other's weaknesses, they pounced.

Shouts rose up from the circled vampires as the two in the middle scratched and bit and slashed at anything they could reach. It was very rare that fights would break out in a clan, as the leader usually made sure that anything of the sort was dealt with very swiftly and silently, but when they did bubble up they were like nothing any human could have ever imagined. Vampires, when in a fight, would rip and tear at each other's bodies until one eventually was left as nothing but shreds of flesh that had once been a body. With no pulses or registration of pain, it was very easy for them to die without even knowing it.

Brian watched the battle silently but on the inside quaked for his lover. Every scratch and swipe that ripped into Justin's pale skin made Brian wince on the inside and hope that his mate would be able to win this.

With a shrill cry that pierced the night air and silenced the other vampire's shouts the battle was over. Silence and stillness filled the field as the two figures in the middle stayed unmoving. Then, slowly, one of them raised up from his kneeling position to stand up before the clan, leaving the other as nothing but bones.

Brian walked slowly forward to the standing, heavily breathing vampire, and gently licked at the wounds covering his body. Justin closed his eyes in a mixture of pleasure and rising exhaustion as he melted into Brian's body and the clan erupted into loud cheers as they fully accepted their second leader.

* * *

That night as the clan all snuggled into their own niches in the forest, a light sprinkling of rain cooled down the two leaders as they had hot passionate sex that was rough and sweaty and mind-blowing as anything ever experienced before. Nails bit into shoulder and hip skin, and pants filled the night air as the two came together.

As Brian wrapped himself around his mate he glanced up and saw the moon peeking shyly from behind the clouds. That moon had looked down upon him the night he'd found Justin for the first time, and tonight that same moon winked down as Brian pulled his partner closer.


End file.
